<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karkat...But Tiny by empathetic_pomegranite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760027">Karkat...But Tiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathetic_pomegranite/pseuds/empathetic_pomegranite'>empathetic_pomegranite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Nook Fingering, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Horn Stimulation, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Porn with some very bad plot, Seriously he could fit in your palm, Tiny Karkat, size difference kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathetic_pomegranite/pseuds/empathetic_pomegranite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya and Rose accidentally use a shrink ray on Karkat, but it only takes affect later when he's with Dave. Before getting him back to normal, Dave proposes having some fun while Karkat is still small.<br/>Switching point of view.</p><p>also known as a size difference kink, to the extreme. I'm very sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karkat...But Tiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After introducing Karkat to soup, arguments were going to happen, no matter how much you tried. Okay, you didn't really try. At all. You might have randomly stated that soup was a drink. Very loudly. Just after explaining what kind of soups there are, how they look, taste, and what ingredients they have. You wish Terezi was here to settle this 'cause Karkat is bringing up a good point, he's right, soups aren't kept in the drinks section with the other beverages. You've already used your best cards, protein shakes and iced drinks delivered the most amount of damage they could. They served you well, you'll miss your evidence comrades. Just as you were going to bring up that soups are also kept in very alike looking freezers as the ones with drinks when Karkat just Poof!-s into the size of an apple. You barely catch him before he falls to the floor. You look at him in your hands as to say, "Dude, what the fuck just happened?" He stares back, as in to say, "I know just about as much as you do, you nookwiff." "Wouldn't <span class="u">you</span> know better how <span class="u">you</span> got this way?" You glance/say. You set him down on a short table so he could stand up, while you sit down on a couch. He starts to say something, but you have some things to ask first.</p><p>"What's the last thing you did before arguing with me? Unless you think that it's a Grinch type thing. Where you grew the size of your heart," you manage to actually use words to describe your point.</p><p>"No, shut up, you didn't even give me the time to finish." He sounds like he just took a balloon of helium. Or one of the mice from Cinderella.</p><p>"That's what she said."</p><p>"Are you sure you're aware that your matesprit standing right before you is a male? Who the fuck would "she" even be?"</p><p>"It's just an expression dude, anyway, what did you do before meeting me?"</p><p>"I don't know, nothing important. I was with Kanaya and Rose."</p><p>"Were they doing something witchy? Or messing with some technology?"</p><p>"I mean, yeah. Aren't they always? They had this handheld dough beater. Is it called a mixer? They were trying it on some random stuff. It wasn't working for shit, so they were getting aggravated and pointed it at me, again, it did nothing."</p><p>"Well, it did something. You're basically a Beanie Baby. Squeaking like a rubber duck isn't helping your case."</p><p>"Okay, getting shrunk by some weird machine does sound like the most likely conclusion, so you better bring me back to get me back to my normal size or you'll be tasting red for weeks."</p><p>"Depends on what type of red it is, I might not mind that," you point out.</p><p>"Do you have to be so vulgar at every moment of your life?"</p><p>"That would be a yes." You move to pick him up. Not without tons of screaming and grumbling from Karkat to put you down. You've been trying to avoid looking at him while talking, but it's been getting difficult. Absolutely adorable is the only way to describe how he looks. He always does, but especially now. You could fit him in your pocket, without even smushing him. And he looks so cute in your hands, like one of those baby hedgehogs. With a spiky exterior and a soft belly. It took you such a long time to get under that fucking sweater you thought he might have 3 nipples or an embarrassing tattoo, but no, he was just feeling self-conscious about the color of his grub scars. You don't know why. The other trolls are the weird ones for having blue and green blood. Besides, you'd be a rotten liar if you didn't mentally say to yourself that red looks really good on him. You should remember that for sometime later. Your mind has moved to his horns, which look like candy you would get from trick or treating. You reach for his horns, not without protest, but you do anyway. He flinches but then eases into the touch. You turn your fingers around the base of his nubby horns and press down a little bit. He starts to purr a little. With the thumb of your other hand you pet him on the stomach. You continue to twisting your fingers around his horns, except you press down a little bit more. He starts to purr a lot more. You move your thumb from his stomach to his grubscars under his sweater and palm at them.(haha, get it, "palm at them", cause he's sitting in his palm) His breath becomes coming out in little pants, and you're sure he's not readjusting how he's sitting to much because of coincidences. You know that you shouldn't even be thinking about it. What literal kink to fuck their boyfriend when they're tiny. That should sound more gross than it is. You feel bad for taking something innocent and cute and bumpin up it's rating. You know that the answer will probably be no, but you feel that you might as well ask. </p><p>"Hey, do you think we could take this further? Since you're this way, we could at least take advantage of it." </p><p>***</p><p>You would like to say that you don't know why or how you said yes, but you do. Your almost unsheathed bulge might have had something to do with it. You expected something to be done about that, but the eraser side of a pencil deep enough in your nook to make you feel it in your stomach is not what you expected. Earlier both of your tried to get his finger inside your nook, but it turned out to be a bad idea, you were to stubborn to give up, so you were seconds away from bleeding. Now it also hurts a bit since it has such sharp edges, but it is easier to manage, and human bulge isn't much better on the sense of comfort. But comfort wasn't exactly what you enjoyed. You're not exactly what you want or enjoy. You've been wondering if you've been letting yourself slip into a blur of indecisiveness. Truth is, you're not sure what quadrant you and Dave are. You talked to him about it, expecting him to be grossed out, but he just chuckled and said that's what it feels like to be in love for humans. Isn't that ridiculous? But "in love" sounds about right. </p><p>"Are you alright? Is it hurting? You just look like you're spacing out. Please don't pass out. I can stop. You know, I'll just stop right now," he says with his getting increasingly worried. You kiss his finger and proceed to try to get your hand around his finger and fail to do so.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay, I just got carried away with thinking," you try to say this with the most kind and sweet expression without coming off and pitiful.</p><p>"Was it bad thoughts. Are you already regretting it? You are, aren't you? I'm sorry, I'm very sorry. I know it was a weird thing to ask."</p><p>"Stop it Dave. Although it was a weird thing to ask, does it truly look like I mind? I could have very easily said no. And I know you would have listened. I don't regret a thing. Promise. This might sound rude, and this conversation is great and all, but can you please get back to absolutely wrecking my world? My legs are getting cold."</p><p>"Yes sir, no objections here."</p><p>He goes back to moving the pencil in out and the feeling of your mind becoming cloudy comes back in a haze. He re-adjusts you so that the pencil would go in further. It pushes at your nook walls and seems to scratch a spot inside that has got you rolling your eyes and to bite your lip. He switches from several tempos while continuing to just look perfectly amused. Like you're the most interesting thing he's ever seen. Fuck, that shouldn't be attractive, but somehow it is. Somehow most things about Dave are. All of a sudden, he pulls the pencil out so that it is barely inside, and slams it back in. You feel yourself getting close, but you're not able to get that thought out in word form, so he moves one of his fingers to touch your bulge, unaware of the fact that it isn't getting you to continue longer. You might have to cut this short. With the pencil basically moving what seems to be all of your insides with each thrust, and Dave touching your bulge at the same time, you come on your exposed stomach with a shriek.</p><p>You lay there for a second, recollecting your thoughts, and the rest of you. You awkwardly reach for your pants while Dave tries to hold his hand as still as possible.</p><p>"We should definetely get you back to Kanaya and Rose. I hope they know what to do. Unless there were other things you wished of doing while being a hot version of Thumbelina?" asks Dave.</p><p>"You're right, we should head back. Make sure not to drop me. I'm not sure how many bones it will break if you do, but I'm sure it'll be lots. And no, nothing about the wishes thing." 'Not yet at least' you think to yourself.</p><p>When you guys found Kanaya, she said that the rest of the objects she used the shrink ray on had shrunk back in about 35 minutes, so you only had a few minutes to wait to get back to your usual size. You did think it was peculiar though how many very specific questions Dave was asking though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not that anybody asked, but i'm considering making an innocent and cute version of this if i can.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>